Vrokarheim
Vrokarheim is a collection of five major interconnected space stations, and many more smaller stations, orbiting Vrokar Prime. History Settlement Vrokarheim was founded several hundred years before the destruction of earth by an Inselaner explorer named Alerik "Altalus" Vrokar sponsored by the Ymerodraeth Family, a noble house within the Lorani Imperium. The expedition lead by Vrokar discovered and named the Altalus System, establishing several Lorani colonies there, and immediately started the construction of the station above Vrokar Prime, intending the station to be the central seat of power in the region. Construction Decades later the construction of the main station was finished but as more settlers arrived from various areas of the galaxy the station was expanded over time, Ankunft Station and Nahrung Station being the first expansions with the others following swiftly. Nahkampf Station was the last of the major stations to be added, approximately 100 years after the original settlement. The cause of the mass immigration of various species was the fact that due to large distance between the colonies and the Lorani Imperium, the system was governed independently and offered various benefits to all settlers arriving in the Altalus System. The reason for the main population of the system to be settling on the station collective rather than on the habitable Vrokar Prime remains uncertain but experts theorize it had something to do with the abnormal psychic forces radiating from the planet turning the minds from any settlers and the wildlife being too inhospitable. Out of Contact It is unclear what caused the loss of contact between the Vrokar Colonies and their Lorani overlords but it is clear that over this several hundred years period the culture of Vrokarheim took a rather dark and bizarre turn. Twisting the original Lorani and Inselaner gods into a strange and wicked new pantheon. Inhabitants of Vrokarheim, being a melting pot of various species, all warped their own beliefs over time, into one new social structure and cultural unity that can only be described as freakish and alarming. Laws of the colonies seem to change on any tyrannical whim but are respected by all citizens, just like the authority of the regent and the district governors, all of these titles being hereditary. The architecture of the station also remained antiquated and gloomy over the years, reminiscing of the ancient Gothic architecture of the Inselaner. Land of Opportunity Some fourty years before the destruction of earth the Vrokar colonies reunited with the galactic community once more, emissaries of Vrokarheim arriving at the Lorani court of the Duchy of Ymerodraeth. The Vrokar colonies opened themselves up for intergalactic trade and once more welcomed new immigrants to settle inside Vrokarheim's stations and encouraged new colonization efforts on the planets in and near the Altalus System. Stations Vrokar Station Vrokar Station was the main hub and oldest of the Vrokarheim Stations. It was divided into four distinguishable districts, each ruled over by their own district governor. Low March The outer ring and lowest part of the station was the low march, currently ruled over by Marquis of the March Jorgen Carn. The district seems to be dominated by shops and marketplaces, most of them focusing on luxury goods such as jewels and decorative fiberglass works. Inhabitants of the district seem to belong to a lower middle class and docking permissions seem to be limited to visitors and dignitaries, most immigrants being redirected to Ankunft Station. High March Above the Low March and beneath the Kreis lies the High March, a district currently ruled over by Natalia of Scrod, the wife of the current regent. Inhabitants belonging to an upper middle class, the economy of the district seems to be driven by shoe stores, as they are an important status symbol in Vrokarheim. The residences are larger than the ones in the Low March and policing starts to get heavier than in lower districts or sub stations. The Kreis Nearing the top of Vrokar Station is The Kreis district, governed by Jorgen Greel, a psychic and member of the League of Luminaries. The Kreis consists mostly of large palace like residences that house the members of the highest casts in the city: nobles, lawyers and the wealthiest of traders. Heavily policed, it is also the cultural center of Vrokarheim as most large events are celebrated here on a large internal square. The walkways are maintained very well and decorated with various both native and offworld flora. The district is also home to various high class establishments and stores. Founder's Fist The political, religious and legislative center of the colonies, personally governed by regent Hargen d'Orlac himself. Most of the district it heavily guarded and open to the public only when attending mass in one of the temples or attending a court case as either a suspect, witness or spectator. The highest point of the station is palace of the regent. - Ankunft Station Built merely a decade after Vrokar Station, Ankunft Station's main purpose was providing the necessary logistics for incoming and outgoing trade and handling the large amount of immigrants to the new colony. Bayside This district is the main port of the entire colony, providing docking hangars for traders, commercial flights, civilian ships and what was once the Vrokarheim Colonial Navy, now reduced to a single frigate and a couple of fighters. Beyond the hangar bays lies a large collection of slums and factories, as most poor immigrants never get permission to leave Ankunft Station and settle in the city. Factory owners take advantage of this and promise to arrange passports for their workers and paying them next to nothing for their labour, as "the immigration process takes a long time." The district also houses a slave market, where the desperate poor who gave up their freedom to slavers in return for a promise of a better future are sold to the highest bidders. The district is governed by Master Oskar Fulbert. Sailor's Stroll Sailor's Stroll mostly consists of hotels, cantinas and brothels built to host and entertain the spacers and crewmembers of trade ships that are staying on the station for a limited time. Command of the district was recently taken over by governor Dundula of the Dundula Company who ousted the previous governor and head of the Vrokarheim navy, former "monarch of space" Sir Joseph. The district also houses the Vrokarheim customs offices and an orphanage. Brawlers The shady part of Ankunft Station, this district is dominated by smugglers and criminal organizations who hide their illegal activities behind the front of alcohol importers and distilleries. It is overseen by governor Unwerth Bilious. - Beruf Station This station served as the main living quarters of the lower middle classes of Vrokarheim. Immigrants given the rights of a citizen were allowed to purchase property on this station. It was also the economic center of Vrokarheim: housing both various trade and banking services; and most tradesmen, miners scavengers and hunters who either went to the surface of Vrokar Prime to collect it's resources or turned said resources into more valuable commodities. Winding Steps Home to scavengers, artifact peddlers, artists and off world traders that managed to get the permits necessary to set up shop in Vrokarheim, this district also houses the poor of the district. These folks hold themselves up in a old grand noble residence that decayed over the years and are now turned into yet another slum. The situation there is dire but not as horrible as the conditions on Nahrung Station. Currently the jurisdiction over the Winding Steps is disputed and control is temporary held by the Grand Justice. Floater's Quarters The true economic center of Vrokarheim and governed by Baron Van Vonvolksvan, this district is houses various independent bankers and is home to the Vrokarheim stock exchange. The moneylenders offer their services to enterprising colonists, miners and luck seekers setting up efforts on the nearby planets but at exuberant interest rates. Just like the rest of Beruf Station, there are also various independent stores and craftsmen. The Pelt This district is mostly dominated by beast hunters that venture down to Vrokar Prime to hunt the wildlife for both money and glory. It is also Beruf Station's unofficial entertainment district as it houses a few cantinas and other entertainment facilities. The Pelt is governed by Lady Ikrafog. - Nahrung Station If this section of Vrokarheim had to be described in a few words it would most definitely be "pile of blood and shit". This station hosts Vrokarheim's sewage disposal facilities, internal cattle breeding, meat processing plants and hydroponic farms and also houses the most number of slums. The Stink Governed by Vosculous the Jeweled, it is as far from glamorous as you can get. Named after the disgusting smell hanging here, it's main business is cattle breeding halls. Disgusting facilities where livestock is bred for both food and entertainment purposes. It is also the location of the stations sewage exhaust facility that dumps into space all the filth from the sewage network that can't be repurposed. Sinner's Point The only area on Nahrung Station that might resemble something "high class" is Sinner's Point, this district is governed by Dalia the Nymph and is dominated by casino's, high end brothels and entertainment facilities. A right wretched hive of scum and villainy, it manages to keep a high class appearance yet drain every customer to the last of their hard earned credits. The place is crawling of crime syndicates, bounty hunters and low-end thugs. The Boneyard The largest slum on Vrokarheim and governed by Oluque of Hishi. These inhabitants are considered outcasts due to the reluctance of their ancestors to embrace the Pantheon of Qunruer. The denizens here tend to divide themselves into smaller groups, keeping their own traditions alive and taking care of their own. Rot Vale Located here are the meat processing facilities that butcher the cattle bred in the Stink. The sewage network has the most access points in this section of the station, even surfacing in some of the hallways of the district. Due to the less than hygienic circumstances it hosts a variety of pests and parasites. It is governed by Kovald the Red. The Crib This district, though as filthy as any other on Nahrung Station, is arguably one of the most important ones of Vrokarheim, as it houses the station's main food production, life support systems. The population here consists of poor farmers and station employees that manage the hydroponic farms, power generators and life support facilities. Despite the horrible living conditions and poor maintenance on the walkways it is also heavily guarded by the Vrokarheim armed forces, as the district also houses Vrokarheim's main military garrison. The district is overseen by Lum Gicriffle. The Undercity Not an official district per se but it is used to describe the vast network of slums within the sewage network. The inhabitants consist of fugitives and criminals but also all alien species that were chased away from the upper levels for being considered dangerous abominations. Though the main brunt of this undercity is found on Nahrung Station, it spreads out underneath all of Vrokarheim. - Nahkampf Station The newest of Vrokarheim's stations, only consisting of one real district. The Rows The main function of the rows seems to be providing state funded entertainment for the masses in the form of the Sundown Stadium, a battle arena funded by the regent himself, though several other entertainment facilities are also located here. It is also the location of numerous weapon stores, vehicle merchants and generally stores that provide to the more well-off treasure hunters and scavengers on the station. It is governed by Ascarious Von Vorg.Category:Browse Category:Galactic Locations Category:Space Stations